ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Home (episode)
Removed I removed the following: Nitpicks *''It seems slightly strange that, upon return from the search for the Xindi superweapon, the Enterprise crew makes no mention of the MACOs that were assigned to the ship just before the mission began. Although the MACOs played a vitally important part in the completion of Enterprise s dangerous mission, they are nowhere credited for their duties by Captain Archer or any other member of the crew. This site is not intended for reviews or critiques, per discussion from Memory Alpha:Ten Forward. --Alan del Beccio 04:54, 1 March 2006 (UTC) From the episode summary: "When alone with T'Pol, Koss expresses his interest in going forward with the marriage, for traditional reasons more than anything else. T'Pol tries desperately to dissuade him, hinting at her "sickness" (her addiction to trellium-D)" Surely she means Pa'nar syndrome, not her trellium addiction? She's probably concerned about transmitting it to him through the mating bond (she was reluctant to mind-meld with T'Pau in Kir'Shara for the same reason). 18:25, 27 February 2007 (UTC) :Probably not. The only stated method of transmitting Pa'nar syndrome was by mind meld, and you must recall that melding was basically a forbidden practice at this time. Therefore, it is highly unlikely she was concerned of transmitting the disease to him by an activity they would never do. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:55, 27 February 2007 (UTC) ::Actually, it most likely was referring to her Pa'nar syndrome – Trellium addiction is not contagious, last I knew; why would Koss be dissuaded to marry over an addiction? A disease, on the other hand, is something to think about. After all, Pa'nar syndrome is the Vulcan equivalent of AIDS... --From Andoria with Love 09:27, 28 February 2007 (UTC) :::Why does it have to have anything to do with the illness to which she refers being contagious? Her emotional imbalance is enough for even her mother to judge her, so it seems to me that T'Pol could easily believe this would be sufficient to deter Koss. (But of course this is all irrelevant original research anyway.) --Nixel uk (talk) 17:28, April 8, 2013 (UTC) UFP flag *''During a scene in San Francisco, the flag of the United Federation of Planets is clearly visible, as a white starfield, oak clusters, and a blue background.'' I've removed this until it can be confirmed. I've looked through the Trekcore screencaps, and only found UESPA and UE flags. Can someone find a screencap with a UFP flag, because I cannot find one that is "clearly visible"? --OuroborosCobra talk 19:59, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :There is a scene in the first few minutes, where both sides of the Golden Gate Bridge are visible (which looks like a mod of stock footage) in the lower right, the flag is there! 01:31, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Kassorlae "Have you seen my mommy?" ::The Starfleet Command flag is seen outside of Starfleet Headquarters (see picture)... is that the one you're talking about? --From Andoria with Love 05:29, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Looks like it, and it isn't all that "clear" either :P --OuroborosCobra talk 05:37, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Oh Well! Anyways... it looked like it from where I was anyways... but I was wrong. Although, understandable considering! 10:06, 26 November 2007 (UTC) kasorlae "Do ya see it?" :This digital matte background seen in "Home" was recycled from a prior episode that I'd written. It may have been "Shadows of P'Jem," but I'm not sure. Anyway, when the earlier episode aired, I asked Mike Okuda about the flag -- he told me it had a new design for a pre-Federation Starfleet emblem. Later, Mike designed a slightly different but "official" pre-Fed Starfleet emblem that was presumably approved by the executive producers. I'm pretty sure that official, final SF emblem was seen for the first time on arm patches in "First Flight". --Mike Sussman - VOY/ENT Writer-Producer 16:43, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks for the insight concerning the different versions of the Earth Starfleet logo! The digital matte was indeed first seen in "Shadows of P'Jem" and stock footage of that scene was reused in "Shockwave II", "Regeneration", "First flight" and "Home". The redesigned Earth Starfleet logo/patch made it's first appearance in "Regeneration" as a shoulder patch and on the shuttlepod Williams and Forrester take to the Antarctic. It was seen much more closely in the following episode, "First Flight", though. --Jörg 17:08, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::PS: I find the boat in the background, underneath the Golden Gate bridge, an interesting touch as well ;-) --Jörg 17:17, 26 November 2007 (UTC) WHOA! So cool that the guy who wrote so many of my favorite VOY ep's as well as the best of ENT (season 4 - IAMD!) chimed in on this!!!! 18:30, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Kassorlae "Have you ever seen the rain? Female Captain As this is the first Enterprise episode to feature a female captain, I was just wondering if there's been any attempt to reconcile this fact with Janice Lester's assertion that in the 2260s Starfleet did not allow women to captain starships? I think something about that at least deserves some mention in this article. — Ds093 16:43, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :One was talking about the Federation Starfleet, the other occurred in the Earth Starfleet. They aren't the same Starfleet. There, reconciled. --OuroborosCobra talk 16:50, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::Also, I wouldn't read too much into Lester's comment. She was nuts, after all. ;) --From Andoria with Love 21:06, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Actually I always found to be Roddenberry's farewell jibe at NBC for booting off his female first officer in . But that's another discussion (that I don't think belongs here). — Ds093 22:41, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Starfleet a military organization? One background paragraph suggests that Starfleet will later be a military organization. This contradicts for example Kirk's statement in "Journey to Babel" and Picard's statements on various occasions. The important point of Starfleet is that it is NOT military. I vote for the removal of this paragraph since it is wrong and superfluous. --Captain Wiesel 08:07, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :Yet we categorize Starfleet as a Military organization as they are responsible for the defense of the UFP. I'm fairly sure that this discussion has been had before elsewhere- with the result we have currently. I think the comment is fine. :Also, decisions are not made by a formal vote, but by consensus.--31dot 10:16, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Since I'm not a native speaker I apologize for my poor choice of words. --Captain Wiesel 10:23, January 25, 2012 (UTC)